


The heart off guard

by Zeig_dich



Category: The Irishman (2019)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeig_dich/pseuds/Zeig_dich
Summary: Перевод великолепной работы https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651145Я обещал быть частью его борьбы, частью его истории.«Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, я всегда рядом».С той самой ночи я никогда не мог смотреть на дверь, которая не была полностью закрыта, не думая о Джимми.
Relationships: Jimmy Hoffa/Frank Sheeran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The heart off guard

«Hold my hand in yours, and we will not fear what hands like ours can do».  
The Epic of Gilgamesh, translated by Danny P. Jackson.*

Джимми, он заставил меня остаться в его номере не потому, что я ему нравился. Он заставил меня остаться в его номере, потому что не хотел, чтобы я регистрировался под своим именем в отеле. Таким образом, не было бы никаких доказательств, что я вообще был в Чикаго.

Я положил свой револьвер на стул, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от кровати, затем сел и ослабил галстук.  
Недавние слова Джимми заставили мои мысли вернуться к войне. Такие парни, как он, всегда считали, что понимают суть войны, даже не бывав там. Путь из точки «А» в точку «Б». Только чёрное и белое: нацисты с их союзниками и мы, хорошие парни. Это был наивный взгляд на ситуацию, впрочем, кое-что можно было сказать и в его пользу. По крайней мере, это оправдывало некоторые вещи, что я совершал.

Я смотрел на двери, ведущие в его спальню, которые он оставил приоткрытыми. Минуту я просто сидел, уставившись на тёмную щель между белыми створками дверей, за которыми только что скрылся Джимми, облачённый в свою голубую пижаму. Это озадачило меня. Разумеется, человек его положения хотел бы уединиться в собственной спальне, принимая у себя пешку вроде меня, тем более ту, которую ещё недостаточно хорошо знает.

Раздумывая об этом, я начал снимать обувь и остальную одежду. Я прокручивал этот момент в голове как киноплёнку, снова и снова. Мне показалось, что я заметил некоторую нерешительность в том, как он завис между дверьми, будто обычно закрывал их полностью, но теперь, по какой-то причине, остановился. Наверное, я должен был быть польщён — таким способом он демонстрировал свою веру в то, что я не убью его во сне. Или, возможно, это была проверка. Может быть, он проснётся посреди ночи под тем или иным предлогом, симулируя сердечный приступ или что-то ещё, чтобы посмотреть, приду ли я ему на помощь, и как быстро это сделаю. Конечно, это был эксцентричный способ проверить чью-то преданность, но если я что-то и понял об этих парнях, так это то, что эксцентричность и преданность были для них главными добродетелями.

Я надел пижаму и забрался в постель. Матрас был пружинистым, но твердым; простыни слегка пахли лавандой и пробуждали воспоминания о детских каникулах, проведённых в доме моей бабушки в графстве Клэр. Я закинул руки за голову и некоторое время лежал, уставившись в потолок, мысленно прогуливаясь по этому старому дому и заново переживая воспоминания, которые там оставил.

Постепенно чёрная щель притянула мой взгляд, и я лежал, затаив дыхание, чтобы быть как можно тише. Я старался услышать, как Джимми дышит, храпит или просто ворочается в постели. Ничего. Мне пришло в голову, что он, возможно, делает то же самое. Это ещё один способ узнать другого, не задавая вопросов. Если ты видишь человека, который во сне много крутится и ворочается, начинает болтать чужие секреты или же с криком просыпается от ночных кошмаров, ты понимаешь, с кем имеешь дело. Очевидно, не с тем, с кем тебе по пути. Тебе нужен кто-то тихий, как могила, умеющий сдерживать эмоции, за исключением случаев, когда необходимо устроить разборки.

Мне нравился Джимми. Он был забавный и дерзкий, но в то же время по-отечески заботливый. У него был способ заставить тебя почувствовать себя центром вселенной, остановить, если ты ощущаешь свою ненадёжность в чём-то, и убедить в его абсолютной в тебе уверенности. Я ещё пока не напортачил, и не собирался начинать. Он казался человеком с ранимым эго, готовым воспринять любую, даже совершенно случайную ошибку очень близко к сердцу. К счастью, Глимко преподнёс меня Джимми чуть ли не на золотом блюдце. Так что сейчас я не мог упасть в его глазах.

Мои веки уже были готовы закрыться, и чёрный прямоугольник начал расплываться. Я выключил свет, лёг на бок и почти сразу же заснул.

~

Проснулся я инстинктивно, чувствуя, что что-то не так. Матрас провисал у моих ног, будто на нём кто-то сидел. И действительно, перевернувшись на другой бок, я увидел Джимми, сидящего на краю кровати и смотрящего на меня.

Я быстро сел и включил свет.

— Всё в порядке, Джимми? В чём дело?

Он покачал головой и махнул рукой.

— Ничего, ничего. Ложись.

Я выпрямил спину и с любопытством уставился на него, ожидая объяснений. Он несколько секунд пристально смотрел мне в глаза, а потом смущённо отвёл взгляд. Я ждал.

«Ты знаешь, почему я оставил эти двери открытыми, Фрэнк?» — спросил он.

Я отрицательно покачал головой.

«Я не хочу, чтобы между нами были какие-то барьеры, — продолжал он. — Ты и я, мы с тобой делаем одно дело. Моя дверь всегда открыта для тебя, как и твоя должна быть открыта для меня. Никаких секретов. Только доверие и искренность. Договорились?»

Я молча кивнул. Мне показалось, что это было странное время и странный способ расставить всё по местам, но я промолчал. У него явно была склонность к драматизации происходящего.

«Понимаю», — ответил я.

Он кивнул, глядя мне в глаза.

«Я так и надеялся», — сказал он, но не опустил глаз. Напротив, его пристальный взгляд, казалось, подталкивал меня к дальнейшему продолжению разговора, но я не знал, что он хотел от меня услышать.

«Я ещё не очень хорошо тебя знаю, Фрэнк, — сказал он. — Но мне кажется, что ты довольно смышлёный человек. Я прав?»

Я молча кивнул.

«И надёжный тоже. И непредубеждённый. Правда? У тебя ведь нет предубеждений?»

Я снова кивнул.

Даже если бы это всё была ложь, разве я мог сказать «нет»? Я видел, как сияло его лицо, когда Глимко пел дифирамбы моей готовности ступить на путь разрушения. Тогда я думал, что было бы неплохо опустить взгляд и дать ему возможность оценить меня и прийти к выводу, что я скромный, прагматичный, но не боюсь рисковать. Похоже, мне это удалось.

Он пристально смотрел на меня.

«Ты знаешь, почему я на самом деле оставил эти двери открытыми?» — спросил он.

Джимми кивнул головой в сторону спальни, перебирая пальцами лацкан своей пижамной рубашки так безобидно, что это могло бы ускользнуть от моего внимания, если бы не его многозначительный взгляд. Я моментально соединил все точки, и изо всех сил пытался сохранять неизменное выражение лица. Из всех причин, по которым он мог оставить двери открытыми, эта мне в голову ещё не приходила.

— Это… эм… — я приложил все усилия, чтобы мой голос звучал нейтрально, но заинтересованно. — Это твоё обычное испытание огнём для новичков?

Он громко рассмеялся, а затем покачал головой.

— Нет, Фрэнк. И я не стал бы уважать человека, пытающегося выслужиться передо мной таким способом.

Он продолжал посмеиваться про себя.  
Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем осознание происходящего меня настигло. Джимми Хоффа флиртовал со мной. Я был польщён — для своего возраста он был привлекательным мужчиной. По нему нельзя было сказать, что он педик, но ведь никогда не знаешь наверняка, правда? Его жена, вероятно, была в курсе, была не против и имела связи на стороне, как это обычно происходит.

«Всё дело в доверии, — сказал Джимми. — Ты мне нравишься, Фрэнк, но мне нужно знать, могу ли я тебе доверять».

Мне не нужно было объяснять, как много он работал, чтобы держать эту сторону личности под контролем, чтобы стереть её из своего публичного имиджа — не говоря уже о том, как тяжело найти людей, которым он мог бы доверить свою тайну. Наверное, когда ты так живешь, то становишься особенно внимательным к завуалированным знакам единомышленников.

Я бы не стал с точностью относить себя к этой категории, но он был прав… у меня не было предубеждений. И быть любимцем человека, который вызывает всеобщее восхищение; иметь власть над одним из самых могущественных людей в стране; быть избранным им в качестве объекта особой привязанности — этому желанию я не осмелился сопротивляться. Я знал, что не смог бы.

Я не боялся Джимми Хоффу. Но больше всего меня пугало, что я не оправдаю его ожиданий и потеряю завоёванное положение. Я должен был действовать осторожно.

Он наблюдал за моими размышлениями с иронической улыбкой.  
«Не напрягайся, Фрэнк, — сказал Джимми. — Просто «да» или «нет». Тебе не нужно делать ничего, что ты не хочешь. Я слишком уважаю тебя. Кроме того, я хочу продолжать с тобой работать. Это вряд ли получится, если мы разойдёмся из-за такого пустяка. Ты согласен?»

Я молча кивнул. Во рту у меня пересохло. Я думал о Рини и детях, и о том, что случится, если они когда-нибудь об этом узнают.

Джимми унесёт это в могилу, как и я.

Он всё ещё смотрел на меня, а потом, наблюдая, как я ломаю голову, непринуждённо положил свою руку на одеяло у моей щиколотки, рядом с тем местом, где сидел. Даже не взглянув на меня, он начал медленно гладить мою голень вверх и вниз, а затем поднялся до колена. Я почувствовал, как от его медленного, но настойчивого прикосновения мои нервные окончания пронзила молния, и я снова подумал о Рини, которая, благослови её Господь, обычно обходилась без формальностей и сразу принималась за дело.

Он медлил и тянул, и это было не то, к чему я привык, но мягкие движения Джимми, казалось, раскрывали что-то внутри меня. Почему-то это заставило меня вспомнить, как будучи подростком, я делил с друзьями спальный мешок в кемпинге, или даже почувствовать тепло тела парня, оказавшегося рядом в окопе во время артиллерийских обстрелов Анцио. Мне показалось, что Джимми хочет что-то спросить, и это пугало меня, потому что раньше я этого не замечал.

Я смотрел, как его рука создаёт складки на голубом покрывале, а затем разглаживает их, и когда я снова поднял глаза, то встретил взгляд Джимми, в котором отражалось тихое торжество. Казалось, будто моё лицо — открытая книга, и я внезапно испугался того, что произойдет, если я каким-то образом оскорблю Джимми. Нужно соблюдать осторожность с мужчинами, которые привыкли добиваться своего, даже если ты им нравишься. Особенно, если ты им нравишься. 

Почувствовав моё колебание, Джимми убрал руку, позволив ей замереть над моей ногой на несколько секунд, прежде чем снова положить её к себе на колени. Я откинул одеяло и сел возле него на край кровати, радуясь, что мне удалось избавиться от своего уязвимого положения. Он смотрел на меня, на мгновение проведя языком по нижней губе.

Я закрыл глаза, затаив дыхание, когда он наклонился и поцеловал меня в щёку; помедлил, а затем перешёл к другой щеке, имитируя интимный жест, которым мафиози приветствовали друг друга. Это был знак доверия и уважения, и мне это нравилось — это была полная противоположность моему дикому отторжению прикосновений другого мужчины, которому я научился у своего отца, его братьев и друзей.

В этом было что-то библейское. Иуда предал Иисуса поцелуем. Это служило доказательством той духовной близости, предать которую было бы всё равно, что предать возлюбленного, так что нужно дважды подумать, прежде чем сделать это. И в то же время, чем ближе ты находишься, тем легче становится тихо вонзить нож между рёбер.

Наконец, он поцеловал меня в губы. Я видел, что он сдерживает присущую ему страсть, чтобы не отпугнуть меня. Было немного странно целоваться с кем-то, не ощущая вкуса помады или запаха духов, отвлекающих чувства. Я ощущал лишь сладость человеческой слюны с привкусом зубной пасты. Открыв рот, я позволил ему скользнуть языком внутрь, чувствуя на щеке его горячее дыхание. Он целовался так же идеально, как и говорил.

Мы прервали поцелуй через некоторое время и просто молча сидели, прижавшись друг к другу лбами. Положив мне руку на плечо, он стал гладить пальцами мою лопатку.

«Так вот оно что, — проговорил он с улыбкой, которая была почти что пошлой. — Ты просто хотел контролировать ситуацию, да?»

Улыбнувшись в ответ, я почувствовал, что краснею, но скорее от сладостного чувства победы, чем от смущения. Я переплёл его пальцы со своими.

«Я дам тебе контроль, — прошептал он, — Над всем, что ты захочешь. Тебе не нужно будет спрашивать разрешения».

Я сделал многозначительную паузу, а затем сказал:  
«Сам удивился, почему ты оставил двери открытыми. Даже не подозревал, что нравлюсь тебе»

Он улыбнулся: «Ну уж это — неправда».

Мы снова поцеловались, всё так же медленно, открываясь друг другу. Казалось, мы оба были готовы остановиться в любой момент, как будто ожидали, что нас прервут; но была уже глубокая ночь, и никто не мог бы нам помешать. Он начал гладить меня сквозь пижамные брюки, так умело, что я не продержался и минуты, прежде чем простонал в его улыбающийся рот. Я отплатил ему тем же, опустившись на колени и взяв в рот, с удовольствием наблюдая, как закатываются его глаза.

После всего произошедшего, Джимми вернулся в свою постель, а я лёг в свою, хотя заснуть, конечно же, не мог. Единственным, что билось быстрее моих мыслей, было моё сердце. Я знал, что только что поставил пешку на первую клетку опасной настольной игры, которая потребует от меня ещё большей осторожности. Но я понял, что получил возможность изменить свою жизнь.

Я обещал быть частью его борьбы, частью его истории.  
«Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, я всегда рядом».

С той самой ночи я никогда не мог смотреть на дверь, которая не была полностью закрыта, не думая о Джимми и о доверии, которое он мне оказал; то ли с любовью, то ли с сожалением.

__________  
* «Держи мою руку в своей, и мы не будем бояться того, что могут совершить такие руки, как наши».  
Эпос о Гильгамеше (или поэма «О всё видавшем»), переведенный Дэнни П. Джексоном.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора:
> 
> «Знаю, что я не единственный, кто видел ТОННУ подтекста во время просмотра этого фантастического фильма.  
> Я должен сказать, что всё время, пока я писал это, я думал: «Не могу поверить, что шипперю Роберта ДеНиро и Аль Пачино». Но вот результат.  
> Название взято из стихотворения «Постскриптум» Шеймуса Хини, одного из моих любимых ирландских поэтов.  
> Пожалуйста, прокомментируйте, если вам понравилось!»


End file.
